nutrs_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Places
These are the major locations that have been revealed to the players, categorized by where in the world they are. As more of the world is explored, more information will be filled in. Lotharel The main continent of the world is known as Lotharel, and is split by the Cedric Mountains into two major sections: The Northern and Southern Kingdoms. The Cedric Mountains make trade nearly impossible by foot, so only the Eriar nomads known as the Ravens of Chaiton are familiar with them. There are Four Kingdoms in the South: The Kingdoms of Draxxell, Alar, Aurelai, and most recently, Eriar. The Kingdom of Draxxell The Kingdom of Draxxell lies on the Western half of the continent, extending from the Cedric Mountains bisecting Lotharel , all the way down to the Southern coast. Most of Draxxell lies within the Great Marsh, a festering breeding ground for monsters and beasts, and as such is primarily focused on military might and survival, even in the magics they choose to perfect. While the major walled cities are well defended from exterior threats, the outlying villages do not fare so well, and occasionally fall to a raiding group of monsters. There is a massive forest in the northern section of Draxxell, which has largely been unexplored. Capitol: ??? Major Cities: *Gorthorn, a defended town in the Great Marsh with strong legends of a druidic spirit of balance. *Zyradel, a town on the border of Aurelai whose school specializes in raw (hidden) enchantments. Villages: ??? Places of Interest: *Traitor's Rock, the place of King Branstone's assasination. *Gravlux, the largest river in Lotharel. Runs from Eriar through the Great Marsh to the south coast. *The Great Marsh, a cesspool of monsters and beasts covering most of Draxell and Aurelai. The Kingdom of Alar The Kingdom of Alar is the Western Counterpart to Draxxell, located on the eastern edge of Lotharel next to the Vassex Ocean and straddled by two mountain ranges: Cedric and Valeyria, to the North and South, respectively. The land is rich, both in ore and crops, and as such it is easy to see why countless civilizations have risen and fallen here - civilizations whose gargantuan ruins dot the golden plains scarred by a multitude of mining operations. Alar is most known for its metalwork and enchanting, though beyond that they aren't that magically inclined. Capitol: ??? Major Cities: ??? Villages: *Doregal, a small village on the outskirts of Alar. Places of Interest: * Faeldrid School, the first respected school of magic in Alar, specializing in item enchantments. *Black Burrows, a mine with a unique magical ore, and a unique species of creature attracted to it. *Valar Koth, a stretch of ancient megalithic ruins, each of which is sealed shut with powerful wards. The Aurelai Kingdom While the rest of the Southern Kingdoms dabble in magic to a degree, Aurelai makes it their profession. The scholars at their many schools praise knowledge and wit over brawn, and know that there are quite a few situations where such an approach outshines direct confrontation, and far fewer situations of the inverse. Despite its rather unfortunate location between the Valeyria Mountains and the Vassex Ocean, Aurelian society has sustained its peace and infrastructure through magical roads elevated above the dangerous sections of the land they inhabit, and has thus earned the nickname of the "Floating Kingdom." While their enchanting may not be as good as Alar, nor their combat magic as powerful as Draxxell, Aurelai still holds its head high as the most diverse community of mages in all of Lotharel. Capitol: Zinfarel, the overcrowded citatel at the heart of the kingdom Major Cities: ??? Villages: ??? Places of Interest: *Enta'el, an observatory nestled in the eastern Valeyria Mountains and the primier school of celestial magic. *Archives of Aurelus, an extraplanar library housing the largest collection of magical knowledge in Lotharel. The Kingdom of Eriar The most recently founded Kingdom, Eriar broke from Old Alar after a recent civil war, and as a result have foregone magic at the cost of their heritage. Despite being small, however, they are resilient and defend their borders well through their knowledge of local beasts native to the Cedric Mountains, and their highly magic-resistant properties. Eriar is located at the mouth of one of the few reasonable passageways through the Cedric Mountains . Capitol: ??? Major Cities: ??? Villages: ??? Places of Interest: *Raven's Pass, the only reasonably safe route through the Cedric Mountains. Unknown These places within Lotharel are currently known'' of,'' but their specific locations remain hidden. *Lernewood, a reasonably sized town on the frontier. probably in Alar or Draxxell. *Temple of Keyarr, a place of worship for the benevolent goddess Keyarr. Oceanic Locations Lotharel is by no means the entirety of the world. There exist beyond its shores a vast realm of islands, landmasses and other continents to explore. The following locations belong to no specific continent, and exist floating freely amidst the vast oceans of the realm. Vassex Ocean The Vassex Ocean runs along the entire southeastern seaboard of Lotharel, from Alar to Draxxell, though some inhabitants of the southern coast prefer to call the southern part a continuation of the Brantics Sea for their proximity. * The Spire Isles, an archipelago south of Lotharel and home to a small but globally influential sect. Brantics Sea Located on the Western coast of Draxxell, the Brantics Sea is a tumultuous section of ocean where even the most stalwart sailors fear venturing too far out. Legends say that there are ancient temples on equally ancient islands lost in the maelstrom, but few if any can accurately confirm nor deny their existence. * Storm Shrine, a secluded and rarely seen archipelago in the heart of the eternal maelstrom.